theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Suffering
Governments The leading governments of Earth have a great deal to lose upon our race accepting assistance from our visiting races. Our leading governments are trying to own the world, and control knowledge and opinion to their lucrative benefit. Whenever a human gets to know the alien races, he is in danger of government control too. Propaganda Think of the propaganda that makes the public of one country hate the public of another, so that the people will war for their own leadership to the detriment of the other. If we make friends and learn better ways of life through sharing and helping each other, that would ruin the world ownership. It's about money, power, knowledge, control and progression. The strongest leaderships of Earth depend on the exploitation of human suffering to remain in exclusive power. Peace The visiting races live in peace and can help us achieve peace too, with ourselves and with all of them. Peace does not mean never having any conflict - it means solving conflicts for the benefit of all. Not everybody can always get everything they want, but when everybody wants the same thing the most, peace, everybody gets what they need the most. Leaderships Certain leaderships of Earth are depending too much, and gaining too much, on the suffering of humanity and depletion of our natural resources for them to want to give it up. In fact, our leading governments are into it so deep now, that they cannot even get it turned around on their own if they wanted to. We need some help, and the visiting races are offering it. The leading governments are refusing it, and threatening the alien races to stay away from the publics, and holding the publics as hostages to blackmail the alien races with. When a human is a known threat to government secrets and operations because of what he learns from alien life, there is no limit to what the government will do to control him. This forces the alien races to sneak in to only those individuals willing to take such risks, and forces the alien races to be very guarded with what information they give to the individuals. Secrets This is our own world, and the alien races cannot take over. We have to change things ourselves from within. Many things are being done in secret between certain humans and the visiting races. It's taking time, but it's happening more successfully and quickly now, and soon the results will be more openly apparent to our world. Other Worlds The alien people are not perfect. But they are openly telepathic, and they do not suffer the stress that leads our own kind to crime. Changes "The Government" is not an entity, and many humans who work within our governments are accepting alien contact and learning things they need to know to make the changes we need on Earth for humanity to survive itself. I believe we will succeed. Questions about aliens. See also * Read about Interactions with Aliens. * Read about the secret government. References Category:The Project Category:Message Category:Our Solar System Category:All Category:All2